Addicted
by Hail-Knight
Summary: Mm," she sighed tilting her head to the side. He began to softly kiss her neck while his hands caressed her sides. Carmel couldn't believe that Gaara was actually kissing her neck. OCxGaara Note: There is no sex scene; only a scene suggesting it.


Her smile was that which resembled an angel's; and he was in love with it. The way she laughed and attempted to make him laugh was something else he loved about her. However, he never told her of these loving feelings. Even though he longed to, he couldn't. The fear of rejection overpowered the courage to tell her. So there he sat on one of the church's very uncomfortable pews, watching her marry someone else. His chest hurt; his heart especially - just like it had when he was younger, watching everyone run away from him or give him looks of hatred. "If there is anyone who objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace," the words of the priest cut through his thoughts. That was his one chance to tell her, but he kept silent. He would not allow himself to ruin what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.

"I object!" a voice called, causing many small gasps and murmurs. The voice belonged to his older sister, who didn't have her hair in the normal four pigtails hair style. Looking at her he saw how her green eyes shone with determination. The bride looked at his sister in disbelief, but curiosity was visible in her expression. "The grown has committed a forbidden crime! He is already married to a young girl in the Hidden Mist Village!" It was the bride's turn to gasp. Her beloved paled and sputtered out pleas that no one could understand. The makeup of the beautiful bride began to smudge and run together as tears relentlessly flowed from her eyes down her face. Her white dress was tainted with the black of the eyeliner and mascara - betrayal and pain. Grabbing the skirt of her dress, she ran down the aisle and out into the hot desert air. Many family members of the bride turned on the groom and his family; but he wasn't paying attention to the families and the groom. His attention was elsewhere - on the crying bride.

Without wasting a minute thinking about what he should do, he took after her, leaving the church, groom, and everyone else inside it behind. He found her sitting under the only tree in the Hidden Sand Village, the one in front of the Sand sibling's house. Her dress was now covered in dirt and sand - used and abused. Her face was in her hands, which were now soaked with her black tears. He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She knew who it was. Someone else would have said something before sitting down, but he knew when silence was needed. All that was need was his presence; his comfort. He knew that. He knew what she wanted and needed. That's why he was hers - she said so herself. He was her Gaara.

"You'll find that special someone, Carmel. You're someone who isn't meant to be alone," he spoke softly and surely. His words were true; she would find the one for her. Like he found her; she was the one for him, but he wasn't the one for her, so they could never be together. Her arms wrapped around his torso and she leaned into him completely.

"Beat him up for me, will you?" she sniffed, smiling as she breathed in the comforting scent of her friend. He held her tighter and lowered his head to rest his chin on the top of her head.

"Anything for you," he whispered, his own smile adorning his face. The subtle hints he gave her were confusing at times, but at times like these, she knew what he was hinting at. Especially after his sister had told her how much he really spoke of her and considered her feelings. This was what she wanted; him holding her. She wasn't sad because her fiancé had lied to her - just a little - she was sad because it wasn't Gaara who had objected. Of course she had cried about the lie, but she didn't love him; no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't force herself to fall in with someone else.

"Gaara," her voice was low and uncertain. "I think I've already found that special someone, though they might not feel the same way."

"Oh?" Gaara looked down at her unsure expression. For the time that she had been with Daichi - her fiancé - he thought that she considered him her special someone. So this troubled him; who exactly was she talking about? "I always thought that you considered . . . Daichi your special someone."

"Well, I tried to. The truth is . . . I never . . . really . . . loved him. I tried to convince myself that I did, but I can't ignore the fact that I love someone else.

"You were going to marry someone you didn't love?" This fact hurt him. Instead of being with someone she loved - possibly him - she had decided to marry someone she didn't love. She had to lie to herself about her true feelings. "Why?"

"Because . . . I didn't - don't - believe that he - the person I loved - loved me in return. It just doesn't seem likely that he would.'

"Why wouldn't he love you?"

"Why would he?" she didn't expect him to respond, but how could he not? He moved back slightly and moved his hands up to cup her cheeks, making her look him in the eye.

"You're beautiful, sweet, compassionate, understanding; everything that someone would want and whoever you consider your special person will see that too."

"But he has already seen that. I just found that fact out." That angelic smile, which he loved so much, appeared on her face and he realized that he had walked right into her little trap. She had wanted to figure out how he really felt.

"Carmel; you're very evil."

"So are you."

"I'm sorry . . . about your wedding," he still couldn't make a move. He knew she was waiting for him to make the first move, but he couldn't. Instead, he pulled away and stood up. He held out his hand for her to take. That was it; they would never pursue each other. Pain coated both their hearts. Two friends that loved one another, but were too afraid to say so; that's just the way it was. It seemed neither would ever repeat this conversation. Their feelings had been locked away; the keys were with the other. Only they could unlock these feelings.

Gaara led her into the house and let her use the shower while he waited for Temari to return home. Perhaps she would be able to comfort Carmel in a girl way. As he waited, he paced the living room, wondering if he should just go get his sister. "Gaara?" her small voice came from the doorway of the living room. He turned to face her and was shocked to see her in nothing but a small white towel. It hugged her hips tightly and it rested just below her hips. Water still dripped from her skin and hair. Gaara couldn't look away from her small form. It was the first time he had ever had feelings of lust towards her. He strained to keep his eyes with hers, but her body was so beautiful and kept drawing his attention away from the equally beautiful blue eyes. A blush spread across her cheeks when she realized that he kept looking at her body. "I don't have anything to wear; except my wedding dress, that is." Of course she wouldn't want to put her wedding dress back on. He led her to his room and searched his dresser drawers. All he could give her was shirt since his pants would be too big for her and he didn't want to give her his boxers. He handed her one of his black t-shirts that would be more like a dress to her. She smiled gratefully and bounced off to the bathroom.

When Carmel came out, her hair was up in a high ponytail with a few strands hanging on either side of her face and she wore his shirt, which came at least ten inches above her knees. Gaara couldn't help but think how sexy she looked in his shirt. His shirt with no pants; how suggestive. He was sitting on the couch looking up at her. The makeup she had been wearing for her wedding had been completely washed off of her faces and she had a natural glow about her. She sat next to him and leaned into his shoulder; such a natural action for her. For many years, they had been the closest friends. He protected her whenever she came into danger and she stuck by his side, protecting him from anymore hurt.

"Temari," her older brother, Kankurou sighed. They were taking care of the wedding. Everything had to be away; the food, drinks, flowers, ribbons, and so much more. "Do you really think that he'll tell her?" Temari looked up from the box she had been putting plates in, to her brother, who was leaning against the wall in front of her.

"No," she answered and looked down at the plates again. Truthfully, she didn't believe that he would be able to handle it if the relationship didn't work out, but who's saying that it won't work out. If he didn't tell her, there wouldn't be a relationship, though, and Temari didn't believe that he ever would. After all, for most of his life, everyone he had come in contact with - even people who he hadn't met had rejected him - rejected him; rejected his existence because of the demon sealed within him. If Carmel rejected him, he would be crushed and that experience would probably prevent him from ever giving himself again. But why would Carmel reject Gaara? She had told Temari that she cared a great deal about Gaara, but she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable by telling him that she loved him. "But maybe actions will speak louder than words."

This was a lot for her to hope for because at her house, Gaara and Carmel were sitting on the couch in the living room reading a book together. Gaara read faster than Carmel; he was the Kazekage and had to read and sign - sometimes - many important documents in one day. Even though he finished the pages before her, he didn't mind waiting for her to finish. Any time with her was precious to him. "Doesn't it bother you that I take a long time reading a page?" Carmel asked him after they had been reading for about half an hour. She was sitting between his legs with his arms around her holding the book in front of her; his chin rested on her shoulder so he could read the book as well.

"No. Why would it bother me?"

"I don't know; because I make you wait until I finish reading. I read so slowly, so I would make you wait for a while since you read fast."

"It doesn't bother me at all. Besides, I have to read fast if I want to go home at the end of the day," he shrugged and turned the page. She sighed and leaned against his chest. She thought he had the sweetest scent, but it was naturally sweet, which made her smile when she thought about it. Their friendship had changed and everything that seemed normal for couples seemed normal for them. When they were out in public, people often mistook them as a couple; not that it bothered them any. Gaara put the book down and wrapped his arms around Carmel tightly. The shirt she was wearing - his - was hanging to one side of her body, leaving her right shoulder exposed. Gaara couldn't help but trail his lips over the soft skin of her shoulder.

"Mm," she sighed tilting her head to the side. He began to softly kiss her neck while his hands caressed her sides. Carmel couldn't believe that Gaara was actually kissing her neck. She sighed, content with his affection. He couldn't stop himself from nipping her neck; she tasted so sweet. While he continued his caressing, his lips traveled up to her jaw. "Mm, Gaara." He froze when he heard her moan his name. Did she really enjoy what he was doing?

"Carmel?" he pulled away from her and felt her tense up. She stood up and rubbed the back of her neck, chuckling nervously. When he looked at her expression, he was afraid that she thought what had happened was a mistake. His heart tightened in pain and he reached out for her. She climbed back onto the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you." A smile found its way to Carmel's face as she ran her hands through Gaara's hair.

"I love you too," she whispered trailing her lips from his ear to his chin and moved to straddle him. He caressed her cheek with his right hand and held her hip with his left; the shirt kept his hand hidden. "You're my Gaara."

"Are you my Carmel?" he let his right hand travel down her neck, shoulder, and arm. She smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek. Taking advantage of her position, Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against his body.

"If you want me to be your Carmel," she responded, kissing the corner of his mouth. He leaned up to press his lips against hers, but was interrupted when he heard the front door open and the voices of his siblings.

"No, Kankurou! For the last time, I don't know!" Temari growled slamming the door shut behind her. While Carmel and Gaara separated, Temari and Kankurou walked into the living room, arguing the entire way. They stopped short when they saw Gaara and Carmel sitting on the couch; Gaara's arm was around Carmel's shoulder and she was leaning into him. All she wore was a black t-shirt - Gaara's t-shirt, Temari noticed. "_Hey_!"

"Hi, Temari; hi Kankurou," Carmel smiled sweetly.

"How are you doing?" Temari asked. She received a shrug as a reply.

"I'm okay. Gaara's done a great job of making me feel better," Carmel pulled the hair tie out of her hair and lay down, resting her head on Gaara's lap. He let a small smile show as he ran his fingers through her hair. When Temari saw this, she smiled as well. He loved her; though he might have been afraid to say it, he wasn't afraid to show it.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed," Temari yawned. "I'm very tired. What about you, Kankurou? We've been putting things in boxes for hours."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to head to bed too."

"Sorry, guys. I didn't mean to leave the packing up to you," Carmel sat up and looked at the two with a guilty expression.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it," Temari held her hands up and smiled. "Night." After Temari and Kankurou had left the room to head for bed, Gaara picked Carmel up bridal style and carried her to his room. He set her down on his bed; a bed big enough for five people to lie on. The once black sheets were now a deep red, just like Carmel suggested they should be.

"You changed the sheets?" she asked pulling on his arm. He crawled onto the bed and sat next to her. "Why?"

"You suggested they be red."

"I didn't think you would change them because I suggested it," she admitted with a sheepish smile. Gaara stared at her small form. So beautiful, so angelic; just like her smile. He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers for the first time. Oh how her lips tasted even sweeter than her neck; he was addicted . . . to her. Carmel wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. That was all he needed; she approved. He pushed her down into a laying position and climbed on top of her. She melted beneath him, enjoying his love. His kiss was urgent and passionate; he had been holding his feelings in for too long. When they separated for air, Gaara trailed his lips down her jaw and neck to her shoulder, nipping all the way. Carmel pushed him off and straddled him smiling. "Someone's eager."

Gaara let his fingers brush over her hips. "I'm sorry. I can't help it; I'm addicted to you now," he sat up and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "I don't think this will help with your addiction, though."

"This isn't a bad addiction, so I don't care," he kissed up her neck making her moan.

"Mm, I think I'm addicted to you too."

"Good."


End file.
